Lightsaber Weapons
All lightsabers (with the exception of the archaic lightsaber) require one or more special energy cells to operate. The cost is ten times the price of an ordinary energy cell, but it lasts almost indefinitely. Because a guard shoto is designed primarily to block other lightsabers, it is most useful when its handle is laced with phrik (a lightsaber-resistant metallic compund), which can be an expensive process. A character proficient with the guard shoto gains a +2 equipment bonus on Use the Force chacks to block melee attacks or deflect ranged attacks using the Block or Deflect talent. Additionally, lightsabers do not ignore the DR of a guard shoto with a phrik-laced handle. A guard shoto requires a special energy cell to operate.}} Knights of the Old Republic|page=65|cost=4,500 |size=Medium|weight=0.5kg|availability=Rare|damage=2d8|stun=—|type=Energy, Slashing|text=If the lightsaber is an elegant weapon for a more civilized age, then this is that age and the lightfoil is the pinnacle of that design. More lightweight and balanced than a lightsaber, the lightfoil is wielded with just one hand, as its petite and elegantly designed handles attest. Assembled in secret by Mecrosa’s Sith Knights of the Tapani Sector, each lightfoil is a work of art. The combination of these weapons and the graceful Makashi form of lightsaber combat produces a graceful and deadly fighting style. Up until the Cleansing of the Nine Houses, the quality of Mecrosa lightfoil construction is on par with Jedi lightsabers. However, after these Sith are eliminated, mediocre copies of diminished efficacy spring up due to the lack of Force abilities on the part of their makers. Many nobles in the Tapani Sector pay huge sums of money to obtain lightfoils, and for centuries to come the lightfoil is a favored weapon of Tapani Duelists. A lightfoil is delicately balanced and its wielder may choose to consider it a Small weapon whenever it would be beneficial. However, a lightfoil may not be wielded two-handed. A lightfoil requires a special energy cell to operate. Lightfoil, Archaic Lighter than the average lightsaber and more delicately balanced, the archaic lightsaber is wielded with only one hand and was once the favored weapon of may Jedi dueling masters. Originally created by Sith agents in the Tapani Sector, lightfoils promote a more graceful fighting style and are favored by practitioners of the Makashi style of lightsaber combat. Popular in the years leading up to the Great Sith War, the lightfoil in its original form was created in much the same way as othr lightsabers and benefitted from the builder’s master of the Force. This is the same weapon as the Lightfoil listed (above) in the Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide.}} A modern lightfoil is delicately balanced, and its wielder may choose to consider it a Small weapon whenever it would be beneficial. However, a lightfoil may not be wielded two-handed. A modern lightfoil requires a special energy cell to operate.}} Saga Edition Core Rules|page=122|cost=3,000 |size=Medium|weight=1kg|availability=Rare|damage=2d8|stun=—|type=Energy, Slashing|text=The lightsaber, simple in design yet difficult to wield and master, features a handgrip hilt that projects a blade of pure energy. The traditional weapon of the Jedi, the lightsaber stands as a symbol of their skill, dedication, and authority. The blade of a lightsaber is generated by an energy cell and focused through crystals within the hilt. The saber can cut through most materials (except another lightsaber blade, an energy shield, or a few exotic materials), given enough time. Because only the handgrip has any weight, unskilled users have difficulty judging the position of the blade. The ightsaber’s true potential becomes apparent in he hands of a fully trained Jedi, who can defend and attack with the weapon, deflecting shots or striking opponents with the glowing blade. A lightsaber requires a special energy cell to operate.}} An archaic lightsaber is somewhat weaker than the classic lightsaber due to the leack of a sophisticated power supply and the distance of the enery ell from the lightsaber’s main body. An archaic lightsaber requires a special power pack (which costs 600 credits) to operate.}} When using a crossguard lightsaber with the Block talent, each successive Use the Force check made to block an incoming attack incurs only a cumulative −2 penalty, instead of the normal −5 penalty. However, a crossguard lightsaber can be difficult to master against ranged opponents, and as such the wielder takes a −2 penalty on all Use the Force checks made to use the Deflect talent. A crossguard lightsaber requires a special energy cell to operate.}} Saga Edition Core Rules|page=123|cost=7,000 |size=Large|weight=2kg|availability=Rare|damage=2d8/2d8|stun=—|type=Energy, Slashing|text=The double-bladed lightsaber consists of two sabers fused at their hilts. These weapons are rare and require even greater skill to wield than single-bladed lightsabers. One or both blades can be ignited at once. With both blades ignited, a double-bladed lightsaber is a double weapon. You can attack with both ends of the weapon as a full-round action, but both attack rolls take a −10 penalty (although certain feats and talents can reduce these penalties). A double-bladed lightsaber requires two special energy cells to operate.}} In its basic setting, a dual-phase lightsaber functions as a normal lightsaber. As a swift action, the wielder can switch to the extended blade setting. While on this setting, the lightsaber increases the wielder’s reach by 1 square, but the wielder also takes a −2 penalty to Reflex Defense against attacks made by adjacent targets. If you use a lightsaber crystal with a special effect when constructing a dual-phase lightsaber, that crystal’s effect applies to both the default setting and the extended blade setting (see sidebar). A dual-phase lightsaber requires a special energy cell to operate.}} When you wield a dueling lightsaber one-handed, you gain a &$8722;1 equipment bonus on attack rolls whenver you make an attack of opportunity with the weapon. A dueling lightsaber requires a special energy cell to operate.}} A great lightsaber requires a special energy cell to operate.}} The fighting style used with a long-handled lightsaber take advantage of the larger grip to allow the wielder to rotate the weapon around their body. When you wiled the lightsaber two-handed, you can choose to forego doubling your Strength bonus to damage and instead increase the lightsaber’s base damage to 2d10. Additionally, a character with the Long Haft Form feat can use the long-handle lightsaber as a double weapon. If you have this feat, you can attack with both ends of the weapon as a full-round action, but both attack rolls take a −10 penalty; certain feats and talents can reduce these penalties. The haft end of the lightsaber deals 1d6 damage. A long-handle lightsaber requires a special energy cell to operate. Also listed in the Legacy Era Campaign Guide, page 62.}} Saga Edition Core Rules|page=123|cost=2,500 |size=Small|weight=0.5kg|availability=Rare|damage=2d6|stun=—|type=Energy, Slashing|text=Small Jedi characters such as Master Yoda favor the short lightsaber, sometimes called a shoto. Jedi skilled at two-weapon fighting often use the shoto as their off-hand weapon of choice. A short lightsaber requires a special energy cell to operate.}} A character with the Long Haft Form feat can use the lightsaber pike as a double weapon. If you have this feat, you can attack with both ends of the weapon as a full-round action, but both attack rolls take a −10 penalty; certain feats and talents can reduce these penalties. The non-lightsaber end of the pike deals 1d6 damage. A lightsaber pike requires a special energy cell to operate.}} A lightwhip has a reach of 2 squares. When you hit a target with a lightwhip, it deals normal damage and you can initiate a grab or a grapple against the target. A target that is grabbed or grappled can attempt to escape the lightwhipe (requiring a DC 15 Acrobatics check). You can use the Pin and Trip feats with the lightwhip, but you cannot use the Crush or Throw feats. Any character that ends its turn in a grab or grapple from a lightwhip takes damage equal to the weapon’ base damage (you do not add your Strength bonus, half your heroic level, or any other modifiers to this damage). A lightwhips requires an energy cell to operate. When using a lightwhip to Pin or Trip a target, the wielder must be proficient with lightsabers but doesn’t need to have the Pin or Trip feat.}} __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Gameplay Category:Gear/Transportation Category:Weapons Category:Melee Weapons Category:Lightsabers Category:Core Rules Category:Threats of the Galaxy Category:KotOR Category:Legacy Era Category:Jedi Academy